The Diary
by CloudChaser8
Summary: A story of when Jack read's jamie's diary and discovers his curiosity, and love for him.


**Rated M for future chapers, probably involving a lemon :3**

**Chapter 1~**

Jack slipped into jamie's bedroom. He came and went as he pleased, but he liked to watch the kid as he slept. Jack couldn't really explain it, jamie just looked so peaceful when he slept. Jack smiled and sat on the boy's bed. He kissed jamie's forehead softly, and floated out the window. He decided to check on the easter bunny. The trip took a while, but it was worth it. Jack chuckled softly when he saw him, snoring and curled up with an egg. He then payed a visit the north pole. Santa was sleeping, but most of the yeti's were still making toys. Christmas was close after all. He then flew back to the jamie's town, following where the wind was taking him. He glided along the streets, tinging the grass slightly with frost. He saw golden streams of sparkling sand that sandman was making with the dreams. He loved how it lit up the sky. He smiled and sat down on the top of an old movie theater. He listened to the sounds of the night, he could hear the wind rushing past, and the calls of an owl. He could hear a cricket chirping somewhere, and the sound of soft snow falling. Winter was his favorite time of the year, the cold made the sky as white as his hair, and it silenced the loud noises of the city. He liked to think at night, about his past life, about his sister. He smiled sadly at the streams of golden sand swirling around him. The next morning, he decided to hang out with jamie. He could hang around jamie's classrooms at the school, because the teachers couldn't see him. Although he had his guardian duties, he made time for the child he loved the most. Jack skidded to a halt, as he approached jamie's bedroom window. He cautiously looked in, being careful not to invade jamie's privacy. Jamie was just waking up. Jack watched as jamie yawned and sat up. His T-shirt was rumpled from a night of tossing and turning. Jack grinned and peered though the window, placing his palms on the glass. He caused a slight amount of frost to appear, tinging the window white. In the next moment, jamie saw him and smiled brightly at his friend. "Hey Jack!" He exclaimed when he got up and finally opened the window, wiping his sleepy eyes. "Hi kiddo!" Jack smiled and hugged jamie, propping his staff againt the wall before doing so. "I told you, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 11!" Jack chuckled softly at jamie's protesting. "Your technically still a kid until your 13. Two more years Jamie!" Jack grinned mishcivously, and sat down on jamie's bed. "fine, call me what you want." Jamie pouted, and sat next to jack on his bed, causing Jack to smile. Jamie leaned over and rested his head on jack's shoulder, causing the older male to blush. Jack didn't know what to do, so he just sat there looking at the floor. "S-shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Jack stutterd, breaking the silence. "No way! It's a snow day remember? Your the one that caused it." Jamie exclaimed, sitting up and staring at jack. "Ha oh right..." Jack smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "And I get to spent it with you! Thats why you came right?" Jamie questioned, beaming up at the slightly taller jack. "Of course I'm going to spend it with you! I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jack grinned and mused jamie's hair slightly. Jamie giggled and wrapped his arms around jack. Jack smiled and did the same to Jamie, releasing the warm body after a moment, savoring the warmth. "So Jamie, what to you want to do?" Jack asked with slightly pink cheeks. "Hmm I kind of want to just talk." Jamie replied smiling. "Sounds good to me." Jack said, with a grin. "So what do you want to talk about?" Jamie looked thoughtful and glanced over at his bookshelf with regret, which held his diary. Jack followed his gaze, and a grin spread across his face. Although he didn't say anything, there was a fearful look in jamie's eyes. Jamie didn't know what to say, and he looked at jack. "So do you have a girlfriend yet?" Jack asked with a smirk. "Jack, I'm 11. Of course I don't have a girlfriend." Jamie stated, his cheeks flushed. "Have any crushes?" Jack questioned and grinned. "Well, I uh just one." Jamie stuttered, and he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. "Awww who?" Jack teased. "I uh, I can't tell you." Jamie said with a nervous smile. "Oh come on! I won't tell anyone!" Jack said with a grin. "I just don't want to tell you!" Jamie mumbled and looked away. "Hey, If you don't want to tell me, then I don't have to know." Jack replied, and comforted jamie with a hug. "It's just too personal to tell." Jamie whispered with a sigh, wrapping his arms around his pale friend. Feeling tired, Jamie soon fell asleep in the chilled arms of Jack. After making sure Jamie was actually asleep, he slipped out of Jamie's grip and carefully laid him on his bed, pulling the blankets up to right above Jamie's chest. Jack tiptoed over to Jamie's bookshelf with a grin. He took out Jamie's diary from one of the shelves, assuming Jamie wrote about his crush in his diary. He opened the book, and flipped to a random page.

Dear Diary,

Today, we had another snow day! I was hoping for one cause' I had a science test and I forgot to study. I love Jack Frost so much! He always has my back, and he knows just how to make me feel better, and he's the greatest best friend I've ever had! I actually think I might be the tiniest bit homosexual. Yesterday when I saw him, I started having weird feelings, and I imagined him touching me in my private areas. But the weirdest part was how it made me feel. My stomach tightened, and I wanted to touch my wiener so badly. When I got home, I started to stroke it, and it made me feel really good. I looked it up, and it's called masturbation! Well that's all I have to tell you now, see you soon diary!

Jack stared at the page for a second, open mouthed and feeling uncomfortable for invading Jamie's privacy. He quietly put the diary back and crossed the room. He didn't know how to feel about Jamie's feelings for him. He was to shocked about Jamie wanting him, to be surprised about Jamie being gay. He grabbed his staff and floated out Jamie's window, feeling confused. He watched as the sun moved lower in the sky, and looked at Jamie's clock, it was 3:00. He had some time before jamie was to wake up. "Wind... Take me home!" The wind answered his calls, and knew that jack was talking about the pond. The pond where he died, and was reborn. He landed on the surface of the pond without a sound. It was his favorite place to think. He sighed and thought about all the times he had blushed when Jamie touched him. Did he like Jamie? He didn't know. Jamie made him feel special. Jamie made him happy. His first believer. Jamie was so much younger than him though. Jack told himself that he could never have a relationship with a mortal long ago, but Jamie was special. He floated over to an icy rock and sat down. He thought about Jamie's cute little body and shivered. His cheeks turned blue, as his icy blood rushed to his face. He loved Jamie. He decided. He did like Jamie in that way, and a diary helped him figure it out. Jack grabbed his staff and set off for Jamie's house. There was a gust of wind, and Jack was flying. It took a couple of minutes to reach Jamie's house, and he saw the time. It was 3:34. He had been gone awhile, he wondered if Jamie was still asleep. The window was just as he had left it. Unlocked and closed. He carefully opened it, and floated through. He looked at the bed, and realized Jamie had left. In the next instant, he heard water being turned on, and he blushed furiously. He should leave. He knew he should. But his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly walked over to Jamie's bathroom and got on the floor, trying to see through the small space between the door and the floor. He saw a pair of pants being dropped on the floor and he gasped as a strange sensation filled his lower half. He softly stood up, so Jamie wouldn't hear him, and he went over to Jamie's window and sat down on the edge of the window sill. He could feel his spiky hair blowing in the wind, and he smiled. He could hear music coming from the bathroom, and he blushed again. After awhile of playing with his staff, and basically trying to decide whether or not he should leave, he sighed and got up, ready to float through the window. In that instant he heard water being turned off, and a door opening. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He heard Jamie humming softy as he closed the door behind him and looked up, locking eyes with Jack, silenced by his gaze. As they stared at each other, hours seemed to pass, and Jamie's cheeks kept getting redder, and redder. Jack slowly turned his attention to Jamie's towel. Jack tried to resist, but he couldn't help himself. Jamie was standing there with only a thin towel wrapped around his waist. Jack watched as Jamie's towel slowly dropped to the ground, leaving Jamie shivering, embarrassed, and vulnerable. Jack unconsciously stepped forward, his body begging to be touched, and his pants uncomfortably tight. Jamie quickly picked up his damp towel from the floor and covered himself again, blushing furiously. "I-It's okay Jamie, I don't mind." Jack whispered, finding confidence. Jamie closed his eyes for a second, trying to stop blushing, and wondering if he was dreaming. He hesitantly walked over to Jack and cupped his cheek. "Jack..." Jamie whispered the name, and he planted a kiss on Jack's cold lips.

**I hope you like it! There are definitely going to be later chapters. Reviews are encouraged. **


End file.
